It Just Feels Right
by greengirl16
Summary: What if Elphaba’s spell didnt go as planned and caused Fiyero to forget his past? What if Elphaba ran into the scarecrow as she was escaping Oz, but didnt recognize him and he didn’t recognize her either? How long would it take Fiyero to remember his past
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in my dream last night. So I guess you can say I dreamt this fanfic chapter...weird :P I keep getting new fanfic ideas...its insane. Sorry this chapter is short... the next chapter should be longer. Well hope you enjoy! As Always -GreenGirl16**

* * *

Elphaba ran through the dark forest that bordered the outskirts of Oz. Soon she would come face to face with an enormous desert that she would have to cross. She was frantic to get out of Oz before sunrise. It seemed unlikely, but it had to be done.

Elphaba thought about all the things she had done in her life, defying the Wizard, saving Boq, only to have him turn against her. Her thoughts turned to Nessa. She was supposed to watch over her sister, but she had failed and she still felt enormous guilt over it. Then there was Yero… he had sacrificed himself for her safety. She felt so bad. The guards had killed him and it was all because he had helped her. Sure, she had recited a spell to try and save him, but the spell hadn't worked.

Suddenly there was a noise in the bushes. Elphaba froze in fear. She watched as a figure came out of the bushes towards her and then fell, tumbling across the ground. She got a closer look at the figure, the scarecrow? "Could you help me out here," the scarecrow asked. Elphaba's eyes widened, but she helped him up. Hadn't he been one of the witch hunters? Why wasn't he attacking her?

"Thanks," the scarecrow replied with a smile.

"Aren't you going to kill me or something? You were a friend of Dorothy's right, a witch hunter," Elphaba questioned not exactly sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah I was a friend of Dorothy's, but I never wanted to kill you. I don't know, but I have this weird feeling that is telling me that you're not truly wicked," the scarecrow explained.

Elphaba smiled than glanced at the moon becoming lower in the sky. "I have to go," she explained and then started walking away quickly. The scarecrow started to follow her. She stopped and turned around to face him, "what," she questioned.

"Do you mind if I come with you? You seem really kind and it just feels right," the scarecrow told her.

Elphaba glanced around nervously. Could she trust him? Her mind raced with so many different thoughts. Then a little voice in her head told her to let him come with her. Elphaba took a deep breath, "Alright you can come, but you will have to hurry."

"Okay, will do," the scarecrow said perking up and following her only to trip again.

Elphaba bent down and took his hand to help him up. The minute they made contact a weird feeling shot throughout Elphaba's body. She decided to ignore it. Then they both took off down the path, hand in hand, into the dark woods.

* * *

**Review and I'll continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Woot! I was extremely happy with all the reviews. At first, I wasn't sure if this story ould be accepted because it's really different. So thank you a lot! I will try to update this story quicker than my others since a lot of people seem to like this :**

**Chocolate Pudding Pie for**

**GraniaMhaol**

**danderson**

**BreathOfMidnightAir**

**elphiethegood  
**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**bloodymary2**

**You people rock my world! I am not threatning not to write more if you don't review. Don't worry :P**

* * *

Elphaba led the clumsy scarecrow through the forest. The forest came to an end and an enormous desert lay in front of them. They both stopped staring at the vast desert.

_"Are we going to cross that,"_ the scarecrow asked.

"Yeah," Elphaba replied taking her first step onto the hot sand. The scarecrow followed close at her heels. They had made good timing. Streaks of light lit up the sky in the east and they were already in the desert. They continued to walk straight, hoping the desert would come to an end soon.

* * *

The sun was now high in the sky and beating down on them. The scarecrow didn't mind at all, but Elphaba was starting to lag behind. Her water supply was now empty. She didn't know what to do. Her head was throbbing and she felt very dizzy. She suddenly collapsed with exhaustion and blacked out.

_"How big is this desert,"_ questioned the scarecrow. His question was answered by silence. He turned around and saw that his friend had collapsed. He ran over to her side. She was out cold. He couldn't just leave her here. He wasn't sure what to do so he did the only he could. He picked her up in his arms and started to carry her across the desert.

* * *

It was later that night when Elphaba finally woke up.

"What happened? Ughh…my head is killing me," Elphaba said slowly sitting up.

_"Here, I got you some water at the stream I found,"_ the scarecrow said handing her a jug of water.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied smiling sweetly. For some odd reason she liked the scarecrow's company. She finally realized that she wasn't sitting in sand. Elphaba glanced around and no longer saw a desert.

She jumped up causing her to become really dizzy, screaming, "We did it…you did it! Thank you so much," Elphaba exclaimed giving her new friend a hug. That same strange feeling shot throughout her body, but she pushed her thoughts of it away for now.

Elphaba started to sway and was about to fall when the scarecrow caught her and set her gently on the ground before she could hurt herself.

Elphaba sighed, "You're my hero," she said. Her eyes gleaming and she had one of the biggest smiles the scarecrow had seen on her face. Elphaba lay back gazing up at the stars. If only Yero was here to share this moment with her…Yero. She started to tear up.

The scarecrow heard his friend sniffles and he turned to see tears streaming down her face.

_"What's wrong,"_ he asked in a worried tone.

Elphaba hated the fact she had been caught crying, but decided to answer, "My lover was killed," she managed to say.

_"I am so sorry for your loss."_ This caused Elphaba to break out in more sobs. The scarecrow gave her a hug and rubbed her back coaxing her over and over, _"It's all right…shh,"_ he said it a soothing tone.

Another strange chill shot throughout Elphaba's body causing her to jump back. "It's getting late," she lied, and walked over to a nearby tree and laid down.

"The stars are so beautiful to night," Elphaba said gazing up at the stars again.

_"Yeah they are,"_ the scarecrow agreed, who was now also gazing up at the night sky.

_"Oh by the way, what is your name,"_ the scarecrow questioned.

"Elphaba."

The scarecrow froze. The name sounded so familiar, but why. He thought for a second…I guess not. He finally replied, _"That's_ _a pretty name."_

By the time he had answered, Elphaba was already fast asleep.

**

* * *

****Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

****

OoOoo another short update! Sorry the chapter is short. The next one should hopefully be longer :) Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16

**Thanks to the reviewers! You all get a hot fudge sundae!**

* * *

Elphaba tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having her recurring nightmare again.

_"Go," Fiyero shouted. He tossed her broom to her. Elphaba ran off. She watched the Gale Force close in on Fiyero and take him away to the fields to kill him. She flipped through the Grimmerie madly, looking for a spell. She found one and started to recite it, nothing happened. She sank to her knees. Fiyero was dead..._

* * *

The scarecrow noticed Elphaba's quickened breathing rate and she started tossing and turning. He ran to her side and started to shake her. Elphaba jumped up, her eyes now wide in fear.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and leapt away from his reach. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her knees, down trying to calm down.

"It was just a dream," the scarecrow reassured her. He was a little hurt because he thought he had been gaining her trust, but now he was just back to square one.

"It was not just a dream because it happened. I could have saved Fiyero, but I left. I left him. Oh Oz, what have I done," said a hysterical Elphaba.

The scarecrow watched Elphaba too stunned to move. He had no clue what to do or say for that matter.

Elphaba calmed herself down and her thoughts turned to the weird feelings she had been getting lately. The feeling was indescribable. She had felt nothing like it in her entire life.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes to Elphaba's left. An enormous mountain lion jumped out of the bush and landed right between Elphaba and the scarecrow. The lion's eyes stayed fixed on Elphaba and it moved in for the kill. The scarecrow grabbed Elphaba's broom and tossed it to her. She caught the broom, but the lion's attention was now on the scarecrow.

"Run! Get yourself out of here Fae! I'll be okay," the scarecrow shouted to her.

This scene was all too familiar to Elphaba. She took the broom she now held and swung at the lion with tremendous force. The lion was knocked over and then got up and bounded away.

Elphaba sprinted over to the scarecrow, "Are you alright," she questioned the scarecrow, who had fallen over. She helped him up and that strange feeling returned, but it was now stronger than it ever had been.

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you" the scarecrow replied.

"Yes, I am fine, just a little exhausted," Elphaba assured him.

She laid down in the shade and closed her eyes to think. Right before she dozed off a thought crossed her mind, Fae…he had called her Fae…

* * *

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait in the update. I have had my densist and eye doctor appointments and my mom is always kicking me off the computer :\ Also, yesterday I was in NYC to see Wicked xD. Kerry Ellis was amazing! I was in utter shock through most of the show. I couldn't believe I was seeing Wicked :P During No One Mourns the Wicked I had to keep telling myself to breath. :P Anyways... Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! As always -Greengirl16**

**Giant pieces of Fudge to reviewers! You all rock my world!**

* * *

Elphaba got a good night's worth of rest, which was rare for her lately. She had a strange dream that Fiyero was alive and had come to her and they left Oz together. When she had awoken she shook those thoughts from her head. She had left Oz alone and escaped alone. She probably would have remained alone for the rest of her life if it wasn't for her new peculiar friend. This was reality, Fiyero was dead and it was all her fault. She couldn't help the feeling deep within her telling her otherwise.

Elphaba glanced at the scarecrow who was mindlessly twiddling his thumbs. She felt a small pang of pity for the scarecrow. He had no past and no true belonging. At least she had a past, although it sucked. He had no memories, he just existed.

Elphaba finally spoke up, "We better keep moving. We have to find a safe place and we can't stay here forever."

The scarecrow jolted from the sound of her voice. He hadn't realized she was standing there. "Yeah," he agreed standing up. An awkward silence followed…

"I'll go get my things," Elphaba finally said walking to pick up her "supplies" being her broom. She then started walking in the direction they had been headed towards. The scarecrow followed quickly, not wanting to fall behind. He stumbled constantly attempting to keep up to her quick pace.

* * *

After a while, Elphaba stopped at a creek to get a drink. She found a few strange fruits from a tree. They were delicious and didn't cause any negative effect. They continued on their way after the short break. Elphaba was well rested and it helped her on the long journey. Hopefully, this time she wouldn't pass out from dehydration.

Silence remained between them. Elphaba was deep in thought. The scarecrow, being brainless, just watched her. She was clearly thinking and he wasn't planning on breaking her train of thoughts by talking. He just continued walking; constantly getting up after his many falls.

They finally stopped. Elphaba glanced at a nearby hidden cave up ahead. "That cave seems like a safe shelter," she said pointing.

The scarecrow glanced around clueless and then noticed the cave she had mentioned.

Elphaba hadn't waited for his answer and was already approaching the cave. She entered cautiously, holding her broom tightly incase she needed for protection. She checked the cave and it seemed empty and a safe place. The scarecrow was now standing behind her waiting for her to say something.

"This cave will do," Elphaba finally said looking around once more at the interior walls of the cave. The scarecrow nodded.

"Make yourself at home," Elphaba said with barely any emotion and left the cave. She returned a short while later with a handful of leaves and wood.

The scarecrow watched as she lay the leaves down in a nice pile and flatten them out to make a bed of some sort. She then set the wood down. The scarecrow realized she was probably going to make a fire so he jumped back in fear. Elphaba shot him a glance at his sudden movement.

"This rock would make an excellent table if it would only move," Elphaba said out loud straining to move a somewhat large stone. She finally got it to move and sighed in relief. The scarecrow glanced up at her sigh and his eyes widened. He saw an even larger rock starting to fall. It would surely hit Elphaba and most likely kill her.

"Watch out," he shouted.

Elphaba glanced up and she saw the boulder starting to fall. She tensed up and her eyes widened. Surely this was the end of her. She was suddenly tackled by the scarecrow to the ground, out of harms way, just as the boulder fell. That strange feeling returned it was even stronger.

They both lay on the floor, the scarecrow on top of Elphaba. The scarecrow still had his arms around her. The strange feeling continued for Elphaba and was getting stronger by the minute. She started to have flashbacks of Fiyero. They were coming so rapidly to her, one memory would barely finish before a new one started.

Suddenly the flashbacks came to an abrupt stop. She gazed up at the scarecrow, who was still on top of her. She cleared her throat and they both seemed to be brought back to reality. Elphaba blushed furiously and he quickly got off of her.

They sat there in silence, unsure of what to say. Elphaba caught his eye. They were so familiar, but yet so lost… The flashbacks suddenly returned to Elphaba. Then it hit her and everything clicked. Yero…she thought

* * *

**OoOoOo! Cliff Hanger! Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Short wait for an update! I was extremely bored and my friend wasn't answering her phone so I decided to add this chapter :D Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Giant Chocolate Bars for Reviewers! You all are amazing and your reviews mean the world to me. You have no idea...well you might. :P Please review and make my day!**

* * *

The next few days were spent in silence. The scarecrow hated it, but he decided he had no choice because it was clear Elphaba had no intention of talking to him. Had he done something to upset her because she hadn't spoke to him until he had saved her from the boulder. That wasn't doing anything wrong, was it? He was just saving her life…

Elphaba sat in a corner her back against the cold stone wall. She had been deep in thought lately and she had barely gotten any sleep in the past few nights. She rested her head on her knees to think some more.

Those strange feelings all made sense now. The scarecrow was Fiyero, she was sure of it. How was this possible? Yero had died, hadn't he? Her spell had failed…so she thought. Maybe he had escaped death just like she had. Then why didn't he remember? None of this made sense. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself…ouch, she thought. Argh! She was so confused.

Elphaba let out a loud sigh. The scarecrow turned to look at her. Elphaba tried to avoid his gaze, but failed. His eyes…they were so lost

"Yero," she whispered quietly.

The scarecrow finally decided to speak up, he could no longer stand the silence it was surely going to drive him insane. "I am sorry. Did I do something to upset you?"

Elphaba jumped at the sudden break in their silence. She looked at him and shook her head no.

"Than what is wrong," the scarecrow questioned.

Elphaba stood up and started to pace back and forth. What could she tell him? "What is your name," she asked him.

The scarecrow cocked his head. "That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Please, just tell me what your name is," Elphaba pleaded sounding desperate.

"I don't know. I am not sure I ever had a name. People always just called me by scarecrow."

Elphaba sank to her knees again crying, "Oh Fiyero, what have I done?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just give me some space okay," Elphaba said with coldness in her voice. She immediately felt bad, but returned to her thoughts.

The scarecrow sat down. Why had she wanted to know his name? Did he even have a name? Their conversation hadn't gotten him anywhere. He still didn't know what was bothering her. He sighed; maybe she would never tell him. She seemed to have trust problems. He figured it had something to do with her past. He had to start somewhere so he approached her cautiously and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

Elphaba inhaled a shaky breath. His arm wrapped around her was so comforting and it brought back memories of the last night they had spent together. She started to doze off. He had asked her what was wrong… her answer was he didn't remember and with that thought she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Ugh this is a short chapter, but I am hoping the next will be longer. Well, I don't really have much to say and there is a storm approaching fast so I hope you enjoy! As always -Greengirl16**

**Chocolate fudge cake for**

**Akasharogue**

**GraniaMhaol**

**Sorry I haven't been listing reviewers for a while. I am still as equally thankful for the reviews when I wasn't listing reviewers. Well...yeah I am at a loss for words right now oo so I am going to start thanking reviewers before my chapters again :D Please review. My reviews have been going down in numbers and it is making me very upset. The more reviews the more likely for a new chapter sooner. Please review!!**

* * *

_Elphaba walked through a large field. She heard guards shouting and spun around. There, tied to a pole was Yero. They started to beat him and he was losing blood quickly. Elphaba started to panic. She opened her Grimmerie and started to chat…, "Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen."_

_She hadn't checked the details of the spell she had just read that it would save a person from feeling pain and would prevent the person from dying. It seemed perfect for her situation. She looked up and saw a scarecrow tied to the same exact pole Yero had just been tied to._

_What happened? What had she done was this the effect of her spell? She approached the scarecrow._

_"Who are you? Get away from me! Help," the scarecrow seemed frightened._

_"Yero, it's just me, Elphaba."_

_The scarecrow looked puzzled. Elphaba pulled out the Grimmerie and found the spell she had cast. There in fine print jumbled up letters, only she could read, said, common side effect: memory loss._

_"No," Elphaba shouted. This couldn't be happening. She was slowly pulled away from the scarecrow by an unknown force. She started screaming and kicking. "Yero," she cried out one last time and with that he was gone from her view._

* * *

Elphaba woke up in a cold sweat. The warm arm around Elphaba immediately comforted her. She glanced over and saw that it was the scarecrow holding her in his arms. She jumped out of his grasp and started to pace.

"What's wrong Fae? Please tell me. You can trust me, I swear," the scarecrow looked at her with worry.

Elphaba jumped at the sound of her nickname. She needed fresh air she grabbed her broom and headed for the cave entrance. She took off into the night sky not looking back. Flying always helped her relieve her stress. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Up above the clouds was so peaceful and relaxing and was just what she needed.

The scarecrow had watched her disappear into the night sky from where he stood. Something about the graceful way she flew reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. Elphaba had been acting strange for the last week and he felt it was his fault. She wouldn't tell him what he did.

He walked outside the cave and sat down on a cold rock and stared up into the dark sky. The moon was partly covered tonight. He was really lonely and wondered how long she had been gone for. It was times like these he wished he had a brain so he could think of something to do. It wasn't that fun sitting and staring blankly at the sky waiting for your friend to return. Then again, when she did return she probably wouldn't talk to him and he would just have to bear with the silence that had been tormenting him for the last week.

He glanced up and saw a black figure in the sky, approaching the cave quickly. It must be Elphaba. She landed the broom and entered the cave without acknowledging him. He followed close at her heels. Elphaba once again started to pace around the cave.

"Really, if you just tell me what's wrong it will make you feel so much better," the scarecrow said following her around.

"You wouldn't understand," Elphaba said and started to pace even faster.

"Try me."

Elphaba froze, "Alright… I love you."

* * *

**Please hit the tempting blue review button and make my day :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Longer chapter! Well... Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**3 scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream for**

**Akasharogue**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**bloodymary2**

**I x3 you all! Your reviews mean the world to me. Even if the review says one word it still makes my day :D So please, please, please review :D**

* * *

The scarecrow stopped dead in his tracks. "I did not see that coming."

Elphaba started pacing, "I knew you wouldn't understand," she said looking at the floor.

"It's not that. I understand, I really do…okay maybe I don't, but we can both work through this together," the scarecrow said.

"No that's just it. This isn't some little crush, I love you. I always did and I always will," Elphaba said in a frustrated tone. She had been putting off this confrontation for a reason.

"But how could you have always loved me if we just met a week and a half ago?!"

"You do realize it's not correct to start a sentence with a conjunction," Elphaba pointed out, her brilliant streak had taken over.

"What does that have to do with any of this," the scarecrow asked in annoyed tone, "and what exactly is a conjunction?"

"They are words such as, but, and, yet…oh never mind!"

"Why can't you just tell what your problem is," the scarecrow asked losing his temper.

"I just did!"

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot."

"That is your problem! You always forgot. Why can't you just remember? Why can't you remember me, Shiz, Glinda," Elphaba questioned and took a deep breath and sat down. This argument was really wearing her out.

"I am sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about." The scarecrow could see why so many Ozians were afraid of her. She was clearly losing her mind.

"This conversation would probably go a lot smoother if you weren't brainless," Elphaba muttered under her breath. She immediately felt bad.

The scarecrow over heard her and lost his temper, "Oh just start insulting me now! Do you think I want to be brainless? I think about thinking all the time!" Wait did that make sense? With that the scarecrow stormed out of the cave.

Elphaba jumped up and sprinted after him. She caught up to him and grabbed him by his wrist. He spun around to look at her. He had the coldest look in his eyes Elphaba had ever seen. She hated to admit it, but the ice cold glare had actually frightened her.

"I am sorry, Elphaba said breathing heavily. The air tonight was brisk and her breath was making a cloud in front of her. "Please don't go Yero."

"What did you call me?"

"Yero…why?"

"It just sounds familiar."

Elphaba got a spark of hope in her eyes and the scarecrow noticed. He looked very puzzled and cocked his head.

"I knew you could remember! Okay let's try this again…what college did you attend with me?"

"I went to college?"

"Argh! Of course you went to college!" Elphaba was excited now. She was sure that Fiyero was on the verge of remembering. She could see the lost look starting to dissipate in his eyes

"Where are you from?"

The scarecrow looked deep within himself and a voice out of nowhere told him 'say Winkie.' "Am I a Winkie?"

"It's Vinkan. Winkie is an offensive term and it is not politically correct, but yes" Elphaba shouted she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Elphaba could no longer contain herself she wrapped her arms around the scarecrow and gave him a passionate kiss.

Flashes of what seemed to be memories flashed before the scarecrows eyes. He saw a green girl that looked a lot like a younger version of Elphaba. He saw an annoying munchkin, which strangely reminded him of the tin man. He saw a man rescuing a Lion cub. The cub seemed to be quite frightened and it scratched the man. Could that Lion cub be the cowardly Lion, he thought? He watched as the man fell head over heels in love with the green girl.

The memories seemed to die down, but then he deepened their kiss and the memories returned full force. He saw the man get engaged to a beautiful blonde girl…not the green girl? He then watched the man leave with the green girl. He then saw the man help the green girl escape from the guards who had captured her. The man was dragged away and tied to a pole and beaten then left to die. The memories came to abrupt stop.

That field looked strangely like the one Dorothy had found him in…no…it wasn't possible was it? Could he be that man in all of those scenes?

The scarecrow broke off the kiss and pulled back. He looked deeply into Elphaba's eyes.

"Fae?"

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffie! Now all you have to do is click the tempting blue review button and you will have commited a very good deed! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I am back with the last chapter of this story. I am extremly sorry for the long wait in the update. I had an EXTREME case of writer's block and I just couldn't get what I wanted to write down on paper the way I wanted it. My guilt if what finally made me sit down and write this chapter. Last night at midnight, I just started to think and it suddenly came to me. I am going to blame it on my new lucky hat I was wearing :D I am still wearing it now! Well, I knew I had to updatae this chapter before my keroke sleepover party tomorrow. Woot I am performing 5 songs from Wicked with my sister and I am Elphaba :D I just need green face paint now :D Wish me luck! Then next week volleyball starts so I'll be at practice A LOT! Anways on to the story!! Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**A bag of Popcorn and lollipops (in the mood for the movies xP) for**

**danderson**

**Akasharogue**

**GraniaMhaol**

**bloodymary2**

**hprentwickedfangurl**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**elphie-the-wicked**

**ravageddragon30**

**9 reviews! Woot! That's the most I have ever gotten on a single chapter! Thank you so much for your support throughout this stort. Your reviews mean the world to me and this story is dedicated to all of you! :D Your all so amazing! :D  
**

* * *

Elphaba nodded her head slowly. Tears started to fill her eyes and they were on the verge of rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck and the two kissed passionately. After what seemed like forever, Fiyero felt Elphaba shiver and broke off their kiss.

"Your cold."

"No I am not," Elphaba said trying to deny the fact that she was actually freezing. She really should have grabbed her cape before chasing him off into the woods.

"Yes you are. Now let's get back to the cave before you come down with something," Fiyero said standing up and putting out his hand to help Elphaba up.

Elphaba put her hand in his and he started to pull her up, but he fell down in the process.

"Yero are you alright," Elphaba asked in a worried tone.

"I am fine," Fiyero said with an embarrassed looked on his face.

Elphaba had a feeling of guilt rush through her entire body. Fiyero could tell she was now tense so he kissed her on the forehead hoping that it would make her feel better. Elphaba stood up and put out her hand, Fiyero took it and she pulled him up.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero started to walk back to the cave, hand in hand. Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Things hadn't been this calm in a long time. Her entire life consisted of chaos. This had to be one of the happiest moments of her life. She had Yero back, well sort of… The feeling of guilt washed over her again. She knew she had to fix her spell gone wrong or she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Elphaba glanced up and saw the cave entrance. Wow we are back already, she thought.

Fiyero led her over to her bed and lay down beside her, wrapping her gloved hand around her waist.

Elphaba was already asleep. She must be exhausted, Fiyero thought. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, even though he knew sleeping was impossible for him.

"Oh Yero, I am so sorry," Elphaba mumbled in her sleep.

"Shh, it's okay, go back to sleep," Fiyero whispered and then kissed her on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and imagined he could feel her black, silky hair against his lips.

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba's eyes suddenly shot open. She snuck out of bed and started to pace around the cave, occasionally glancing at Fiyero's straw body. He was lying perfectly still, and seemed to be in deep thought. Wait was it even possible for him to be thinking without a brain? Ugh, she was confusing herself. She really needed some sleep, but she wasn't going back to bed until she changed Fiyero back. She sighed in frustration, surely there had to be a spell. If only she hadn't given Glinda the Grimmerie. Then this situation would be a whole lot easier.

"Come back to bed Fae."

Elphaba jumped at the sudden sound of Fiyero's voice. "No I can't this is all my fault and I have to fix it, no, I _need_ to fix it," Elphaba said raising her voice.

"Fae, you saved my life. Really I don't mind being this way," Fiyero said calmly.

"Stop lying!"

"How can I make you realize that all I need is to be near you and I'll be happy?"

Elphaba paused for a clock tick and then started to recite something under her breath that Fiyero couldn't understand.

"Fae, please you're tired. You can do this another day. Just please come back to bed." Fiyero was going to say more, but gasped in pain instead. He felt like he was on fire. He cried out in pain as the sensation got worse.

Elphaba jolted and stopped at the sound of pain in his voice. She ran over to his body, which was now lying limp on their bed. She put her hand on his shoulder, but pulled back immediately pulled back. He was burning up! Elphaba started to sob and remembered something she had quoted not so long ago, _no good deed goes unpunished._

"Fae," a weak voice questioned.

Elphaba glanced up, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and gasped. There lay Fiyero, in human form.

A smile crept onto her face. She walked over to his side and felt his head. It was still warm. She tore a piece of her dress and walked outside the cave to a nearby pool of water. She dipped the piece of fabric into the cool water and then returned to Fiyero and placed it on his forehead.

The cool water on his forehead felt so good. "Thank you Fae," he muttered.

She smiled and bent down and kissed him.

Fiyero smiled as he felt her warm lips pressed against his. Her spell must have worked, he thought to himself, but he was too exhausted to even lift a finger. A few seconds later he was fast asleep.

Elphaba walked outside of the cave and sat down on a rock. She gazed up at the starry night sky. Tears started to well up in her eye. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. She cried tears of pain, for the loss of her best friend and tears of joy for being with Yero again.

After a while, Elphaba regained composer and took a shaky breath. A feeling of peace filled her body and she gazed up at the night sky one last time before reentering the cave. She walked over to where Fiyero lay and snuggled next to him. His arm wrapped around her as Elphaba drifted off to sleep. That night, Elphaba, for the first time in her life, slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Please hit the tempting blue review button :D**


End file.
